Closure
by angelxdevilspawn
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's final showdown. Can Naruto bring Sasuke home? Can they fight fate? Can they survive? WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS TILL CHAPT 488. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi. SasuNaru


**Ok the usual disclamer, I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**Having a writer's block for Broken so it will be some time before I update it.**

**For this one however I have a certain VERY IMPORTANT WARNING for this story - SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA TILL CHAPTER 488...it deviates from there. **

* * *

They stood there, facing each other, not more that 2 meters apart, and yet a distance of 10 long years separated them. They looked into each others' eyes, both silent and impassive. Even without the mildest exersion of their chakra, the air around them swirled and crackled with their presence, cocooning them in a vortex of sheer energy. Neither spoke, yet the words were blatant. Neither moved a muscle, yet the fight had already begun.

From the very first time that they had exchanged glances it had been decided that they would be rivals. How far they would go was something that neither of them had anticipated. Looking back now it seemed like they'd come a long way from home.

When a 6 year old Naruto was pushed out of a swing by a bunch of kids saying he was a demon and was therefore not allowed in a park that was rightfully theirs, Sasuke had watched from behind a tree and had concluded that Naruto had to be the stupidest person on earth to have been chasing after the affection of those unworthy of it. His scorn for the one who frivolously expressed his emotions only increased as he watched the blond make a fool of himself through school.

Naruto, on the other hand, watched Sasuke sit by the river everyday, wishing he could befrend him somehow. Yet he understood the raven's need to be left alone and therefore never approached him. At school Naruto only admired Sasuke more for being so strong and focused despite what he'd been through.

They watched each other for years neither aware of the other's attention, but the delicate balance was destroyed when they were put together into the same team, Team 7. Sasuke loathed having Naruto for a teammate. He was slow, loud, impulsive, tactless and a complete misfit as a ninja. Did he take it as some kind of cool childish game to play? Naruto wasn't faring any better with Sasuke in the same team. It was like rubbing salt to the wound. Even though he had never spoken with the boy he was well aware of Sasuke's disdain for him and Naruto was determined to prove him wrong.

It didn't help that Naruto was swooning over their third teammate who in turn swooned over Sasuke and treated Naruto like dirt. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke loathed Uzumaki Naruto, but he loathed those who treated the blond that way even more. Unfortunately that never stopped the numerous fights that broke out between the two.

So why Sasuke took the hit for Naruto during the fight with Haku in the Land of Waves was something neither understood nor talked about. It was just enough that with that one action, Sasuke had acknowledged Naruto as someone he cared about. Despite their rivalry, they were probably each other's greatest strengths. When attacked by the snake during the chuunin exams Naruto stood in front of the snake and Sasuke breaking the spell it had on him. He ruthlessly fought to free Sasuke and Sakura form the clutch of the one tailed beast. In turn, Sasuke took on his mortal enemy, Itachi, to save the blond. Things were going fine. So why did they have to fall apart?

Why did Sasuke choose to follow Itachi? Why did he sacrifice everything he'd built to chase the buried skeletons of what could never be returned? Why did the fight at the Valley of the End seem much more of a personal war that it was of simply stopping a teammate from doing wrong? Why did that goodbye seem more of a confession than anything else? Like two souls meant to be together were ripped apart?

That one incident had changed Naruto forever. He had chased Sasuke like one possessed. No one had questioned why. Some believed it was because he considered him a brother. Others believed they were best friends. Yet no one questioned when Naruto refused to give up on Sasuke in exchange for Sakura's love. Even Sakura had given up, but never Naruto.

Years had passed and Naruto had mellowed, while Sasuke had become equally ruthless. Their relationship had been epitomised in their first meeting after Sasuke had left. The embrace before the stab. Naruto had stood still taking it all, just like he always did. So much time had passed, Itachi had been killed and Sasuke had been ready to kill Sakura in a heartbeat, without a second thought. Even then Sasuke had only reacted to a certain blond. Even then he had only communicated with him.

War had destroyed everything the two of them had ever known. Was it fate that they stood facing each other that day? If it was then which part of it was fate? The Senju Uchiha rivalry? Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry? Or the force of nature that brought them together no matter what, anytime, anywhere?

Many years of meeting and parting later they stood there for the last time. In their last meeting Sasuke had told Naruto he had only 2 choices. He could either kill Sasuke and return home a hero or be killed by Sasuke. Naruto had said that if they ever fought again they'd kill each other. Naruto would shoulder Sasuke's hatred and die with him.

Hearts heavy with those thoughts they faced each other knowing there'd be no more meetings again whatever the result. So they stood there sharing whispers of anger, of regret, of resignation, and of a silent goodbye.

* * *

**Will probably be some time before I update. But I promise to update asap**


End file.
